User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Not of the Old five Please give who is not of the old five and of the PD admin rights Pierlot McCrooke 19:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's quite simple Pierlot. :* Oos Wes (LOWIA) and Bucu (LD) are excellent editors, but they have in the past, well, done things that are in direct opposition to our site principles. :* You (PD) are a good editor from times to times, but you're too easily involved in personal fights etc. :* Lars (LD) is awesome. One disadvantage: he isn't around too often and seems insecure about using admin rights. He however has been given rollback rights. :And that's about it for the active users who have been here long enough to know the site! Yuri, Arthur, George and Robin all were trustworthy members at the time they were made admin. George and Robin aren't around at the moment, and that's why we might need more admins/buros who can take over the site administration when Yuri and I are in our exam period, for example. :I hope you see it's not about party membership, or about "the old five". 20:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As Limburgish people say: Die die ömmer achter g'm vergangene kieke, kömmentj nömmer wiejer i g'm kómme. (Those who always look at the past, won't come any further in the future). I think a better reason for OWTB to not become an admin is because he's not interested. --OuWTB 08:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dimi, to not losse your neutrality, it is better if you name a non-old five aedmin or bureaucrat. This website is otherwise too focused on a elite Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Most organizations are elite-based, but most also contain elements of a merit-structure. All learned in our lessons on management . 11:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Brainwashed by the Lovian elite? Youre not very neutral I see. This elite is not very good Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, please.. --OuWTB 14:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Giving all power to an elite never is good. But when I try to understand Dimitri's arguments, he could be right. And I say that OuWTB is right when he says we could forgive old mistakes after a while and after having been meritable. M. Van Gent 15:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::OWTB please open your eyes. Lovia is too much led by an elite called the Old Five. They dominate lovia too much. That needs to be stopped Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've opened my eyes and tried to stop it before, but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted, so why would I do it again? --OuWTB 08:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OWTB, please open your eyes more and protest the current elite situation Pierlot McCrooke 09:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't quite believe this theory Pierlot. Look at me! I just arrived here, I did my best to be a good politician in spe and i was trusted by lots of people and even nominated PM candidate! Maybe we could call it "the Lovian Dream"? 10:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :We talked about adminship for non-King friends. The king only gives his IRL and wiki friends adminship Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i didn't know that. who do you propose he should give rights to then? 10:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You would be suited as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oo...seriously? But i'm just new! 10:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know. But you would be great as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanx. Perhaps after the elections, if the people've given me their trust. 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you were elected PM, that would be a possibility indeed :). 10:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"If" indeed 11:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I do not doubt the fact that there is something like a lovian elite, every system has a core of people who 'dominate' the landscape and take initiative. This has however to do most with contributions and behavior towards others. It should not be regarded as strange that in earlier stages the king promoted people he knew well. I believe that now, every Lovian has equal access to both politics and site administration, you just have to earn it. 16:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, that's what i thought of it as well. Me myself, I am very new here and i think both the people and the king, representing the site administratuion, are generous with their trust. 18:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::My personal opinion is that our king is very vergevensgezind (forgiving), sometimes even a bit too much (like the Pierlot case, which is already troubling up everything since the first days of this wiki), but he always somehow keeps the past in mind. I find it very interesting :) I'm administrator on several hundred wikies and it really is nothing more than being able to block somebody (no problem, because it only helps to loose the addiction to wikieing a bit), delete and restore pages (every obsessed and addicted man to wikieing keeps copies of his pages, I do :P) and having access to useless special pages like "Unwatched pages" (a page even admins don't use). So, don't make too much trouble of just an admin, we're all editors of the same wiki and that's where it's about. --OuWTB 18:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::O right :) no reason for fuss thus! 18:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lovia is not an oligarchy. End of discussion. Edward Hannis 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::True for sure, there's nothing about being an admin. What I consider the nicest thing about having those rights, is being able to get things done easier. Not having to type but just deleting it, or something like that. ::::@OWTB: Thanks for the complimentje . 07:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi You are cute! :D (( I'm not kidding :) )) :Thanks. 07:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Iemand last van drempelverlaging? Avatar Can you tell me what an avatar is and what the purpose of it is? --Lars 12:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know it is the latest box office hit! -- 13:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you please check your mailbox? It is a rather urgent matter I am hoping to discuss. -- 13:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you should take a look at this. Some industrial type by the GDR-sounding name of Honecker is behaving quite unappropriate. I propose a first serious warning - no nation as lovely as ours should tolerate this. What do you think, YRH? -- 13:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heard of it. I'll check. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Is the Lovian Democratic Party a respectable party? --Brenda Young 17:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm a monarchist of course, but yes, this seems a respectable party. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why does Lovia have to be a monarchy always? We should become a republic, with YOU as our first ELECTED president, and limited to two terms of six months each. Lovia no longer needs a "elite": the ruler of the people is key, Your....Highness. --Brenda Young 17:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :if that you is elected president, then nothing will chance Pierlot McCrooke 17:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, can....can I vote for Pierius Magnus as my final third vote. If no, fine. --Brenda Young 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You can vote for whoever you want to! That is a democracy... 17:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Concerns I'd hate to bother you again (if that's the case, that is), but it seems as if there is a problem. I commented that Rhodesian was a citizen, and I was only partially wrong. I will admit that she was not around for long enough, but it seems as if she lost about ten edits (I am certain that she had over 50 edits). I want to theorize it's maybe because the pages she edited were deleted, but I am not sure. Is this the case? If not, how come all the edits "disappeared"? Edward Hannis 00:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He has deleted some edits, but I think the law states something like useful edits and if it's deleted, it's not useful I guess :) --OuWTB 06:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true OWTB. First of all, she hadn't been here long enough. That's crucial indeed - and that's why I usually do the citizen registration. Second, her edits were not sufficient after having been checked. Lots of edits, but most had really nothing to do with Lovia and some radically changed articles or items which were determined by law. 06:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Islam Why am I the only Muslim in this country? Is Lovia not tolerant to other religions? Is everybody here Christian or something? Please explain, your Royal Highness. Drabo13 11:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please explain this to Drabo! ::Most people on this site are either Christian or don't believe in (any) god. That is because the more active users are from Belgium/the Netherlands. But everybody is welcome :-) 11:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Absolutely. There are no Hindus in my house either; doesn't mean they're not welcome! We welcome diversity. 13:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do have a lot of Buddhas, Dimi 14:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh - does Our Highness have Buddhas at home? -- 14:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, lot's of them. And then you haven't seen the Orthodox Christian relics in his room yet! And the Holy Books! Everything from Kur'ans (how do you spell that anyway??) to Mormon pamflets. Dimi has it all... 14:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I knew about the Qur'an and the Book of Mormon, and a Protestant Bible as well, I heard. He recently quoted Genesis and Job on MSN! Ironically, I suppose. -- 14:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::For his next birthday I will buy him a Mahabharata, I already have the first 20.000 stanzas - LOL 14:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What is that? -- 14:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) God, there need not this many athiests! I'm virtually the only Roman Catholic in Lovia! Most people are Athiest! God does exist, and he is most displeased at you not believing in him. --Brenda Young 14:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please, it is spelled "atheist". From "a" and "theist", the last being you . -- 14:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::True, Nietzsche was on his funeral! 15:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't forget me :) I'm Roman Catholic too :) --OuWTB 17:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you, Brenda Young, have any discrimination (and/or hate) towards those who are atheist or of any other religion? And by the way, there are not only atheists. There are a few religious people, and I myself am agnostic. Edward Hannis 20:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :To prove you, Miss Young,that there are not just atheists here: Muslim Brotherhood! I just founded the Lovian Muslim Brotherhood. It is a peaceful, non-political organisation teaching tolerance and better understanding. Can anyone help me to improve the page? Use your imagination! Drabo13 09:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Help Sir Pierlot McCrooke is trying to get me banned on the central wikia just for disagreeing with him and telling him that Pierius Magnus is advising me. Please stop him. I'm a girl, why would he try to do such a thing? --Brenda Young 15:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He will only get you blocked if you are a sockpuppet, so don't panic. 15:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahum, are you sure you are a girl ??? Maybe [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierius_Magnus Pierius Magnus is inspiring] you. --Lars 17:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) He is not inspiring me. --Brenda Young 17:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Who then is inspiring you? --Lars 17:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Archive Could you please archive your talk page again? :) --OuWTB 18:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Arsjief would be really good Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you guys (I'm not talking about OWTB) stop spamming, I might 13:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you like me spamming you talk pages to beg for an archive more than those "kippen in 't kippenhok" about the "republic". Bleh.. I don't like democracy, so I guess I'll never be satisfied with any sort of government (it will likely be democratic after all) --OuWTB 18:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) End of Your Time I think you should leave. I know you have your rest here and i dont completely support the things Dietrich is saying, I think you arent save anymore on this wikia. I think you should just let go this on and start a new nation Pierlot McCrooke 09:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sir, Iron Guard Party has a new member, look at the talk page. It is gaining more influence, Pierlot. Are you sure you are the leader or is this still Honecker? Do you have his permission to take over and change the party? 09:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I have Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Forgot to sign in! Drabo13 09:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trial coming up? "The Lovian Republic was proclaimed today by the followers and supporters of Dietrich Honecker and also Pierlot McCrooke's Clear party, formerly the Iron Guard Party. The Party and the new Republic intend to overthrow the Lovian Monarchy and King and proclaim a democratic republic. I support them! --Brenda Young 20:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC)" :What do we learn from this statement? ;Pierlot, Brenda and Honecker violated the Constitution, as well as the followers and supporters of Honecker and Clear. :Okay... 13:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I no longer really support it anymore. Iam wanting it denmocrtic via congress. I did nothing have yo do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Arthur Jefferson was correct using the word "whimsical". 13:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Brenda is false. I do nothing have to do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::And what are you Pierlot? Begging us to be good to you, and fucking up our beautiful nation behind our back? Huh, how do you call that? False? 13:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That maybe not false, but that the proclamation was also done by me is false. This is one of the things why i would not call your neutral Pierlot McCrooke 13:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Disgraceful Sir, I do not intend to depose you from your "aboslute" power. But the Cabal clearly is afraid. You may want to ban me, like you did Pierius and Dietrich, but I mean no harm to Lovia. I would like if you and your other members do the following, and I will then back down: *Seperate administration from government (thus you will no longer be administrator except by election) *Remove the ban on Dietrich and Pierius *Dissolve the Monarchy and proclaim a Republic *Dissolve the Cabal *Make the people who oppose you Members of Congress and Administrators *Remove Yuri Medvedev as Prime Minister; and *Step down as King and run for President --Brenda Young 14:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I really support this Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I am NOT prime minister any more!! I currently have no function. I also believe that admin rights can not be removed. 14:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::They can be removed, by Wikia Staff.Admin rights can be removed by normal users who have Burorights, but they cant remove Buro rights , only Wiki Staff can do that Pierlot McCrooke 14:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ow, I still believe the elections are fair. But I guess you already knew that. Besides, perhaps Andy will win! 14:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know that the balance between Lovian government and site administration is a delicate one; it is not clear who gets to do what and when. I agree that this should be taken up into our law system, preferable the Constitution. This would require a voting in Congress as well as the agreement of the site administrators. I am willing to support a separation as administrator when Congress approved a law on it. 14:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Miss Young, what you propose is not MORE democratic than it is right now. In fact, most of is false or incorrect: ::* Dietrich and Pierius are banned for obvious reasons and in agreement with the majority of the site administrators. ::* I don't have the right to dissolve the monarchy; neither have you. ::* There is no cabal. Are you blind or just deluded? ::* I don't have the right to "make" people MOTC. And I only make non-vandals administrator, in agreement with the other administrators. ::* Yuri Medvedev is NOT the Prime Minister, jeez! ::* I can't run for President, we're not a republic. :: 14:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Separation of Powers Hi there; How can someone be in the executive branch (Prime Minister) and the judicial branch (Supreme Court Judge)? Lily :Please sign properly. Well, constitutionally that is possible because we don't have a rule prohibiting it yet. But as you know: this is not the case at the moment. We don't have a PM at the very moment. And when we will (after the elections) we will make certain he doesn't have a judicial office. 18:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Punishment? King, I understand that are are all for forgiving and warning people, but these fascists will not stop until someone will stop them. It is not your fault that these people are not in their right mind, but do realize that you have warned them plenty of enough times, and they show you no respect and pay no heed to your warnings. I advise you to stop them now, and stop them from doing further harm. And if you fear that they will not be well represented in a trial, I am willing to argue in their favor, no matter how many charges are against them. Best of hope, Edward Hannis 21:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Will not abide You, the creator and king, and administrator, still refuse to do. You must change heavily Lovia and the administration. Legmtize the Republic and step down as administrator and king. Your actions will reform Lovia. But the Cabal is you and your prime minister, Yuri, who says he is not while he wields full power over the congress. You wield control over the administration. I propose all the current administrators resign, and that as such, new ones are elected. If you think not, the Republic has a suprise. No offense sir, but you must reform Lovia and make her a Republic. The rule by kings is tyranny. --Brenda Young 00:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :@Brenda Young, I have some questions you might ask to yourself: ::1/ Since when do I know of the existance of Lovia ? ::2/ Am I aware of Libertas and it's history ? ::3/ What made me conclude what I have been writing on different occasions about the King, his prime minister etc... ::4/ Why do I want all administrators to step down ? ::Once you have answered these questions (in all honesty), you might have found the answer which is common knowledge by now: it is on the internet... behind every corner you are looking... a shadow which is not yours! :::And, last but not least, this is a democracy, that means: if you do not like it here, you are free as a bird to go. So: go, go, but go in peace. --Lars 08:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I must vote for you Lars! Finally somebody who is sensitive, honest, peaceful and wise! M. Van Gent 08:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I can see Lars has to be a very wise man indeed. My sympathy goes out to him. But also to Brenda Young, who dares to speak her mind even when she faces prosectution for her opinion. That requires real bravery, she is a very daring young woman, I can do nothing but to respect her for it. Drabo13 09:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Does it then require bravery to be a traitor of democracy? In this sentence I see no willingness to respect the democratic principles: "I propose all the current administrators resign, and that as such, new ones are elected. If you think not, the Republic has a suprise." 14:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good day former-King Dimitri, allow me to introduce myself (OOC: I am Super Warmonkey, I come from the conworlds wikia), and I seek to join this wonderful nation that is Lovia. It would however first satisfy my needs to know; *Can I randomly create a town anyplace in the country? *Design my own map for the town? *And when does my town expand into a city? Thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer this for you. I'm afraid you cannot start up your own town, because right now most towns and cities are not nearly full, and anyways it would require that you have a lot more authority than what you have right now, sorry. However, you can go ahead and buy a house someplace (I recommend Noble City). Edward Hannis 23:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you, I just wanted to know. Eh, is there some kind of "way" I have to get money before I can buy a house. Or can I just "say" I paid and bought it? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can just "take" it :) So you go to a certain neighborhood or town, let's say Sofasi or Little Frisco, and you place your name where-ever you see "FOR SALE". 13:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you !!! :))-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Could I perhaps ask you ton shorten your signature a little, and to write it right after your comments? That would be a lot easier for us. Thanks! 13:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Iron Guard Party When will the Iron Guard Party be allowed to run in the elections? Also, will I be made a citizen, so that I can vote in the current elections? I have been here for several months and I have the right ammount of edits? Will I now get some sort of passport or something? Drabo13 09:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :The next elections. --OuWTB 12:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::@OuWTB: are you speaking on your behalf or on Dimi's? --Lars 13:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::IGP does not participate in the elections because it didn't present itself when the time was there. And yes, I will soon grant you citizen rights. One moment. 13:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I sure wont vote for fascists as would any other decent person! 14:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Decent people? Fascists can also be decent people, just as decent as you and me are. 15:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Excuse me: , woren't you the one saying Pierlot had to F... ??? That is not decent at all, and that was a statement you made entering Lovia. Are you speaking with a splitted tongue here? --Lars 15:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) He is not to be trusted. I thought he was a great politician. But he betrayed the king for the IGP then betrayed the IGP for the king. We cannot be sure were his loyalty truly is. Probably, he is only loyal to himself in the end. He would betray anyone and anything if it meant he could safe his ass with it. 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi fake pierius. Youre saying bad things Pierlot McCrooke 15:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You cannot be trusted. You cannot. You failed all your duties, you are a traitor, you betrayed IGP! You are dead to Uncle Dietrich! STRENGTH! 16:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet? I'm not a sockpuppet. I admit that I've been reading what other members of this wiki have said. The article was a bit of fun. Stuff like this happens in the real world. Conspiracy theories. And, noticing the reaction of some members here, I thought it'd be interesting to reflect that hysteria. You can't just go and accuse me of being a sockpuppet without any evidence, though. It's not really in the wiki spirit, is it?--Scanderson 17:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is indeed the case, mister (sc)Anderson!? 17:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't expect all of this. I'm just taken aback by the seriousness. I was having a laugh and I thought my article might give other people a laugh. I don't have any other articles in mind anyway. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I am not a sockpuppet.--Scanderson 17:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It is hard to see the difference between joking and seriousness on a site like this. There is a whole set of (mostly implicit) rules, a real 'culture'. I think everyone will understand 17:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand how my actions might have been seen as suspicious, but that was part of the mystique I wanted to create. I wish Lovia no harm. I won't be offended as long as I'm not blocked on a false charge.--Scanderson 17:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Somehow it is hard to explain that we don't block people without good reason. 17:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can, in fact. Read my statement. And furthermore, I have more convincing evidence, which I cannot reveal yet. 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You can ask for checkuser at Staff Temporary No Character 19:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Clever. 19:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a very good King, really. Ha! There isn't more convincing evidence. You're either lying or mistaken; I think it actually might be the latter. I only used to read this wiki, not take part. And please do a checkuser. There will be no incriminating evidence. I don't care about this wiki; I was just having fun. But I don't want to be called a sockpuppet when I'm not. Ban me for doing wrong by all means, but not for sockpuppetry.--Scanderson 19:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::In that case, sorry for the mistake. You know, with all these fascists around, extra care is necessary! 19:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry I called you a bad King. I guess I'll stick around.--Scanderson 19:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Case William/Pierius/Dani-Yusef/Anonymous/and many others Facts, no words? Time to make your statements true. --Bucurestean 16:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :What statements. There is no statement. Maggots. Elephant crushes maggots and ants. IGP does. You need to know. Like mr. Traitor. He knows. Superior people must rule. Not the masses. They have no brains. 16:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::@Bucu: I just got an e-mail from the central Wikia, you'll like it . I was waiting for this to start the action. 16:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I see a biiig smile? :P --Bucurestean 16:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Nah, it could have been better, but what Sansse sent me was quite okay . Glad to see you're back, btw. I was kind of getting sick of being alone with the other guys and the baby army. 16:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, my wikiless vacation was just too fine ;). But I was a little bit surprised to see all this when I came back, this afternoon. --Bucurestean 16:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yah, it's been quite a mess with these children. Do you think blocking all these accounts for one month is too much? 17:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I think you already know my opinion on this issue --Bucurestean 17:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, good 17:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You think User:Rhodesian is a sockpuppet? 17:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I actually don't know what to think... of course she could be. --Bucurestean 17:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes, most of the "sockpuppet indicators" (if you will) are present. I'm not blocking her, if it is one of their puppets, her IP will certainly be blocked. If it is not, then that's fine. 17:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that she is a sockpuppet. I must first know her ip adress. Then is will serch it at Wikipedia NL. It the following is on it:Deze account of dit IP-adres behoort bij een langdurende structureel vandalisme affaire; Kermansjahi & co die zich tot diverse taalversies van Wikipedia uitstrekt. Het betreft een klein groepje leerlingen van het Maartenscollege te Haren (NL) die vanuit huis en school steeds nieuwe aliassen blijven aanmaken, daarmee veelal dubieuze bewerkingen doen, historische artikelen van onjuiste informatie voorzien, hoaxartikelen over niet bestaande personen aanmaken, met andere eigen sokpoppen "communiceren", ruziemaken en ontkennen dat ze het zijn. Nepidentiteiten betreffen vaak bijzondere herkomsten als perzisch, native american, zigeuner of fries. Nieuwe gebruikersnamen moeten voor onbeperkte tijd geblokkeerd worden, IP-adressen voor een jaar geblokkeerd. Then I am sure that she is a sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Pierius has a real history of sockpuppetry. But I don't have her IP. 17:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Pierius has many puppets. Mostly they say that they are Frisian or Native American but they just normal people formm the Provincie of Groningen. Pierius isnt frisian Pierlot McCrooke 18:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, I know. I think he won't bother us for a while. 18:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Frrom brenda wikia http://germanian-empire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block They only banned us because you banned all of Pierius users Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :talk page of me Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering if the germanian-empire.wikia.com should be added to the list of the wikia nations, in an attempt to make that page as complete as possible. --Lars 12:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Good question, it could also be a diplomatic gesture. Does it have to be 'recognized' by Congress or is that considered bullocks? 12:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It has nothing to do with real earth. That wikia is something like alternative history Pierlot McCrooke 12:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do we need to vote on this, or can we just add it to the hub page. The question is: what language should this wiki refer to? It does not mention anything on the main page. --Lars 12:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did I wrong or right now? --Lars 13:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) LCP Recruiting The LCP are trying to get people from other wikis. Go to here and look up Scanderson's contributions. You'll see what I mean. This is just a "heads up". I figured that you would like to know about this. Edward Hannis 23:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Your Majesty, I am attempting to recruit members from other wikis because I am informed that this is within Lovian laws. People do have their own minds and do not have to do what I ask them to, but I am trying to find like-minded people. I think Lovia could benefit from more citizens. I cannot see anything unlawful in looking to other wikis; when citizens are living in exile, private communications are to be expected. This is not a revolution and is no threat to any citizen here. Thank you.--Scanderson 07:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm afraid we can't do anything but wait. You can't just block them, because they'll simply use other IP-addresses in the future and create other users. And their fury will be bigger if you just block them straightaway. You could better wait till the lion steps out of his hole . We all know they won't make a chance because nobody there has and won't have admin rights. If our land gets invaded, there will be no other solution: forget democracy for a while and govern with iron hand, like they say in Dutch. Just as in April 2008 . Besides, only one communist candidate can get elected, so don't worry . --Bucurestean 14:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Mssion My beloved king, as you can see from the different messenges, it is time for me to go on yet another secret mission. I'll be back when I'll be back. Wish me luck! Your faithfull servant. --Lars 04:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. I hope you're back soon! We'll be missing you. Have fun and good luck! 08:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Snitch Explain to me why I am banned without any evidence, along with all the other IGP-members, while Pierlot McCrooke, the fascist leader, gets away with his misbehaviour? You owe me (Drabo13) an explanation. Is McCrooke a snitch? Has he worked together with you to defeat IGP from the inside out? If so, I should have known... 10:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :A representative of the central wikia staff gave green light for a block of several suspicious accounts, including yours. The reason for this is the recent wave of vandalism and destructive upheaval. If you have any complaints you should address the staff member in question, I'm sure Dimitri will be able to give you his/her username. 13:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that block is good. The blocked users rwally destroyed the peace here, while i only politically struggled. Yuri, also say to Pierius he shouldnt always belive people. If that higher partner-thingy was real then they would have unblocked me at Wikistad. Even THEN they cant do that, since they have no rights, and also are NO staff Pierlot McCrooke 13:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a statement on my personal talk page over there, forgive me but I don't know the link by heart. 14:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. I hope Magnus will once stop with this Interpol connections-nonsense ~~ :::::Is this still about those same vandals? -- 14:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yes, it is about the Pieriussians Pierlot McCrooke 14:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They keep targeting Lovia and Pierlot from other wiki's. Too bad, but nothing we can really do about that. 14:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Citizen My name is Drabo13. My account is blocked and I am unable to edit my talk page. So I logged out and found out my IP adress is not yet blocked (luckily enough). You asked me what my name and gender will be, before you blocked me. Okay. My name will be Drabo Doorian.. My gender will be male. So go ahead and make me a citizen so that I can vote. I have a sufficient ammount of edits. 10:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your account is blocked and so you will not be made citizen before the block expires. I suggest you stop editing here until then. 13:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri is right. 08:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Founders Inc when will Inc start a third radio station? Pierlot McCrooke 10:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot, pleaaaase: I'm in the exams . 12:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Similar to Pierus I'll take it as a compliment that you described me as being similar to Pierus. What you describe as immature is merely a different approach. If the alternative is being similar to you and your cronies, then I'm glad. And Pierlot, as Pierus had warned me, is also a tyrant. His suggestion of deleting The Messenger ''obviously went unnoticed. I'm perfectly entitled to write articles for ''The Messenger ''and at least you are good enough to recognise that, but Pierlot clearly believes in harsh censorship. Just sweep anything with which he doesn't agree under the carpet. I don't want to bother you, Your Majesty, but let me take this opportunity to make my intentions clear: I will continue to write articles for ''The Messenger, I will continue to recruit LCP members (though not from other wikis) and I will continue to stay loyal to Pierus, who understands the true meaning of a democracy. I will not do anything worthy of a block and, when my work is done, I will be permanently in the Germanian Empire - only an onlooker of Lovia - unless Pierus can make it more appealing to me. I work for the LCP, I work for Germania, I work for justice. If the fear dies down, I work also for Lovia.Scanderson 13:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : Now that's said, I hope you trust me a little more. I try to be open, but the whole sockpuppet thing is annoying me to be honest. Irritatingly, I find you quite likeable and I think you like me because I am outspoken. I think you got the wrong end of the stick with my Germanian Empire references. I didn't put them in because GE has something to do with Lovia. It doesn't. But, because members have been exiled, LCP is active on GE and not in Lovia. The GE adds to the background and keeps us in the frame. There will be no articles about the GE, but please allow me to keep the references in my Hengst Smid page because saying Germany confuses things. I will add no more references. I just don't want to be attacked about it. I hope I will be a citizen soon. Have you read The Messenger ''today?Scanderson 16:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion "# (Deletion log); 09:48 . . DimiTalen (Talk | contribs) deleted "Ãbạtzãzḯ Mûtzḯ" (content was: '#redirectMäöreser Embassy' (and the only contributor was 'Ooswesthoesbes'))" Please explain. --OuWTB 15:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is in Maores Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Redirects are there to be used? --Bucurestean 15:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Only in the language maores redirects are not to be used (this is meant funny) Pierlot McCrooke 15:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please let Dimi explain, after all, he deleted it. --OuWTB 15:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::The redirect was not in english. Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let Dimitri explain it.. --OuWTB 15:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Why want you? The reason is simple:The redirect is not in english Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::... --OuWTB 15:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) No links > no use. Okay? 17:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Forout then. Please put a summary the next time you delete something, that's a lot easier :) --OuWTB 05:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, sorry 'bout that . 12:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Geen zwaarheid aan verbonden majesteit ;) --OuWTB 17:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Decisions We should make a decision concerning the block of Pierius soon now, there is no gain in postponing any longer. I support an immediate de-block, but if you see this different? Anyway, I would like to have a straightforward answer by monday. 12:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Is he the same person? Cause in that case, we need to take other actions. --Lars 14:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Or maybe he is JarlaxleArtemis, which makes it even worse... --Lars 14:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think so. It would be quite contradictory to his positive attitude of the past days. I have the feeling we are getting trapped in a McCarthyan logic were a witch hunt is unleashed and no one is above suspicion. Where is the basic trust in our fellow citizen? 14:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe that is exactly what ''les éminences grises want to achieve --Lars 14:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you suggesting that 'mysterious people behind the royal figure' are implementing a 'crusade against dissident elements'? 14:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, noooo, on the contrary, they want to awaken everyone! --Lars 15:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ow, sorry I misinterpreted your comment. Like Smith said: 'labor produces wealth', so we need all the people we have to make Lovia 'wealthy'. 15:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Vote? HRH, May vote even if i haven't became a citizen yet? and if not is there a really easy way to become a citizen. thank you! :Please sign. 18:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikistad Do you already have read that there once where plans by Wikia staff to close Wikistad? Pierlot McCrooke 13:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The reason being? --Lars 13:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :All that conflicts Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Why would they even bother closing wikistad? The wikia is unactive so there will be no more conflicts. If they want to close some wikias let them close Spoorwegen wikia or one of those wikias that are inactive for months with only a few users... there are dozens of inactive wikis of less significance then wikistad. Dr. Magnus 14:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Your Majesty, I would like to request Lovian citizenship under the name Hengst Smid and as a male. At your service, Scanderson 16:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll check it later on. Please be patient. 18:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) HEY YOur majesty, I would like to 1. start the LSCA basketball Leauge where i'll make all the players and everything 2. Whenever you get the chance, I'm requesting citizenship for lovia in a day or two when i've done abot 70 or 80 edits. If you give ne the chance to do a basket ball league i will get to the 50 useful edit mark. FRom-Crystalbeastdeck09 20:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay; :# Seems fine with me. Please be correct in your edits :) :# I'll check it soon. 18:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Personal chat (please do not burst in) Hey Monti. How was yesterday? Got your Elsschots? Oh, by the way: I fear a mighty lot that we will have some problems on our friend Hal. Perhaps you could just check that out, if and when you find the time to do so? See you, -- 08:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I got 'em indeed! Already read 'Kaas' today, and started 'Het dwaallicht', which is - graphically - even better. And yes, I saw so. One might say I was mistaken in releasing those children, but you know I always opposed it. Guess they are asking for another block already. 18:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::(sorry to interrupt you guys), maar dit moet ik ef kwijt. I was talking with a boy I know at school Friday about Dutch books and he told me about a book called "Kaas" :P Dat noem ik nu toeval.. As you said Elsschots, I'm pretty sure you mean this book, which is the one I mean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh right . I am a great fan of Elsschot's, you see. We were in fact talking about the "beeldromans" they made of "Kaas" en "Het dwaallicht", by a Dutch man named Dick Matena. 19:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what "beeldromans" are :P At least, I can tell you I haven't read anything of him and nor did the boy I've been talking to, but we have quite had a laugh about the idea of a book written about cheese :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, he's Belgian, so I don't blame you . Beeldromans are comic books, but not like Kuifje or whatever you guys read, but just drawn versions of the real books . Look, this is how a page in that book looks like. 19:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't read Dutch language literature ;) I like reading Limburgish poems (I know I'm a little bit "over de top" with Limburgish nationalism :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And I suppose your poems in themselves are quite nationalist? 19:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not at all :P Most are actually poems about love, like the classics "Roeaswater höb ych dhir gegaeven" (which is a sad poem (don't watch the old pre-war spelling)) etc. Though my real genre is war poetry :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, right . War poetry... strange. A Limburgian is 40% German, I suppose 19:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Why do you suppose that? :P War poetry about the second world war of course, mainly of '44 and '45 when about all Limburgish places were destroyed by the allies, including Montfort. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I see it's 60% German xD. 19:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wa! :P And a Belgian is 75% French :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::In part, yes . I'd say I'm 10% from Berlare and Zele, 0% from Flanders, 30% from Belgium, 30% from Europe and 30% from America :p. No, just kidding. 19:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Haaha :D In that case I'm 20% from the Etsberg (my native village), 10% from Montfort, 40% from Limburg, 20% from Germany, 10% from Belgium and 0% from The Netherlands and Europe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lol. Oh, and I forgot Lovia 19:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P I'm going to have to leave you (oh, my English is só broken :P) Have a nice evening, HRH ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::See you . It was nice talking to you in these times of study and exams 19:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wait is Marcus Villanova A citizen??? Can he vote????? Can he run for MOTC??? FroM- Crystalbeastdeck09 19:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, he can't. Why do you think so? 19:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh he is suppose to be my fictional person. Crystalbeastdeck09 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :You majesty, ChrystalBeastdeck has enough edits to be made a citizen. Dr. Magnus 20:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot Pierius, but just mind your own business. We'll get this done soon, with or without your fancy warnings. 07:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Basketball your majesty, Thanks for the Basketball league. But can i just made fake players for every team with your permission. agian i'll make all the stats and everything. the league would be Noble City Kings Walker Cavaliers and the Bay Hawks. Thanks from- Crystalbeastdeck09 20:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Yes, you can make fictional players. However, if you do so, make sure they are realistic. Also, there is no need to make an article for every player! Only the important ones, perhaps. Okay? 07:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Dear, King Dimitri. My name is Marcus Rex Villanova. And i am a male. From Crystalbeastdeck09 20:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Please just answer on your own page, and try to write on one line, as I do. Alright? 14:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I entered may name into the Citzen thing. thanks from Crystalbeastdeck09 21:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) For adding me to the list of citizens I am Hengst Smid and male.Scanderson 07:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you a lot. I will put your name on the list, so you can vote immediately. -- 07:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Arthur. And please, Mr. Smid, respond to questions or remarks on the talk page they were made on 14:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Formal page will the formal talk page once return? Pierlot McCrooke 19:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :It won't. There is no need for that. Those who want to be formal and polite, can do that. Those who don't want that, can be plain and informal . 19:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Why did you open that talk page then once? Pierlot McCrooke 19:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I just liked the idea, back then. But it's useless 12:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me too, I think this is not a bad ida. Cause, suppose, one day we might be invited somewhere very Royalish, and then, we need to know how to address ourselves, and this page might be a good practice. One never knows... --Lars Washington 14:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) requests These are some small requests * A Lovian facebook page * A lovian stock market * More bills passed of stuff. Thanks, from Marcus Villanova :I'm sure the amount of passed bills will increase after the elections. Also, we tried out a stock market index before but it was too hard to maintain. 07:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::True. I'll start with number 3: passing bills is not my authority; Congressmen and women will have to decide on that. The stock market issue is rather complicated. You might give it a try, as a private initiative, but I must warn you it's very hard to do that properly. I'm not very interested in a FB page. 14:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well the FB page is not really needed, and the stock market sounds a little hard but i'm happpy more bills will be passed!!!!! - from Marcus Villanova LCP It seems that Pierius says that every bad news about his LCP is lies? Should we do something? Pierlot McCrooke 09:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind what he says about the LCP. Personally, I find the "discussions" with this Owen guy rather silly and nonsensical, don't you think so? 09:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Like with those with Villanova. He doesnt even sign! And what with Donias citizens rights? He doesnt have a house yet Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Everybody I made a citizen, is a citizen. 10:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The LAW stets that only inhabitants may have citizen rights. But magnus doesnt have a house Pierlot McCrooke 10:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is no definition of "inhabitant" in the law. I made him (and others) a citizen based on at least one valid interpretation. 10:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pierlot, don't be such a biatch. Take it easy: the king gave us citizen rights for a reason. And my house is Castle Donia, btw. Glad you share my opinion Dimitri. Dr. Magnus 10:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't share your opinion. I just defend my actions as being legally valid. 10:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You do not share my opinion, Dimitri? Pierlot is wrong, end of story. Now please end this pointless discussion as it leads nowhere... Dr. Magnus 10:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, I don't. Whether Pierlot is right or wrong doesn't matter. You just got to adapt to Lovia, that's what this is about. And Pierlot does that, you don't. 10:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::How do I need to adapt to Lovia? And how come I have not adapted to it yet? I am trying my best to adapt. I made a movie yesterday and two actors, I participate in discussions, polls, blogs, elections... how is that "not being adapted to Lovia"? Just because I have some differences with some folks here? That is nonsense. Everyone is different. Dr. Magnus 10:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, you're one of the only ones who doesn't want to act according to the traditional guidelines. We all use colons, we all have a normal house, etc. That's what I am trying to say. No big deal of course, but it could be important to yourself, because it shows a more general attitude. 10:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::As I said multiple times, I do own a house: Donia castle. That is the home of my character. Dr. Magnus 10:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot I am trying to have a comversation with Pierlot about a wiki he has blocked me from when he was angry at me. At first he kept removing all messages I send to him. Then he archived them all, unanswered. Then he started answering, but then archived them when were still talking to each other. Is this type behaviour allowed? I mean, you cannot just remove entries from your talk page without answering them, or archive only a single section, can you? Dr. Magnus 12:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :PIerius, you may not start discussions with me Pierlot McCrooke 12:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I had no choice. Where else can I talk to you? It was important for me to talk to you about something. I could not talk to you on FL because you kicked me off and I could not talk to you on wikistad because you are blocked indefinetely there. So I had to speak to you here, I forced to. Dr. Magnus 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Dat nog het mag NIET. Je mag GEEN discussies met mij beginnen Pierlot McCrooke 12:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I want you (all of you) to listen carefully. What I know is this: ::::* Pierius is nagging MASSIVELY and I can't stand it. ::::* Pierius and Pierlot are in some childish fight on another wiki (what does this have to do with me?). ::::* Pierius tends to tell long stories with little content, and shows little interest in doing what he is expected to do. ::::* I have no time to invest in this matter. ::::So: ::::* If this goes on for another five minutes, your accounts will be blocked for a period long enough to get the normal people some rest. ::::AM I CLEAR? 16:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::The discussion seems to have stopped. Dimi, could you please protect my talk page? I don't like those discussions form Pierius either, but he doesnt stop. I cant ignore him, because of that stupid orange thingy that keeps appearing Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, King Sorry to bother you King but i'm not very good with computers and need help with the map of Adoha. Thanks from Crystalbeastdeck09 23:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see OWTB already helped you out 09:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, BTW what language does OTWB speaks seems very nice and would like to thank him. And, also your majesty, can a hamlet like adoha have a chairman or mayor? yes/no. Crystalbeastdeck09 21:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :OWTB speaks both Dutch and Limburgish (which is a regional Germanic language). Adoha did not have a chairperson, I suppose. One might become chairman, but there is very little use in that. 16:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Libertas Your Highness, pardon me my forward reaction, but would you be so kind as to you take a look at Libertas and let me know your thoughts on this? Thank you very much. --Lars Washington 16:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll keep a close eye on the events in Libertas 07:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, I feel relieved, cause it would just not be right if people destroy all the work so many have done with good intentions. --Lars Washington 08:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Outgoing Message I received a message from you that said that I had received a position as a Secretary. This, of course, thrills me, but I cannot seem to find what I am secretary of. Could you please tell me? Edward Hannis 21:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind. I'm grateful to be given a role in such a big department! Edward Hannis 21:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as you can see, you are appointed to the Department of Welfare. If you have any questions about that, you could address User:American Eagle. He was Secretary of Welfare in early 2008. 07:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Religion I took the liberty to move the Unified Lutheran Church all the way down to Sofasi, in a what I would call a "religious" area. If you do not agree, feel free to undo my contribution. --Lars Washington 10:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, I don't agree with people removing churches because an area is not "religious" or anything like that. However, it is okay you move it to Sofasi . No big deal, I'd say. 13:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Queen Lucy I of Lovia Your Highiness, would you take a look at this ? Maybe it is only a typing error, or maybe you had a really good reason to do this. Someone out there is curious... --Lars Washington 09:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I also suspected this to be a typing error and I have corrected it already and changed the articles. Feel free to argue and revert if you feel like it, but it makes more sense this way, in my opinion. I hardly believe Queen Lucy giving birth well in her 50's, especially not in the late 1940's! Dr. Magnus 12:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It is not a typing error. Just a curious woman! 13:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay then. If you say so. But at least write about it in the article, it is a pretty unusual thing so it should be explained or at least mentioned. Dr. Magnus 13:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I might; I'm just quite busy at the moment. The second academic semester just began and I'm totally occupied by my new books and the ones I should get . 13:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, take care Dimitri. Good luck studying. What is it you are studying, if I am permitted to ask Your Majesty? Dr. Magnus 13:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not exactly studying at the moment because the exams are over (I passed ^^). I study "Taal- en Letterkunde: Twee Talen: Nederlands-Engels", or if you will: Dutch-English. 13:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Why not learn some more Frnech? French is MORE useful in your home country than English Pierlot McCrooke 13:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I do know French and have taken French courses for the last eight years. I however find little interest in French, whereas English (literature) is a passion of mine. 13:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::English is a world language, spoken in many nations. French isn't, as it is (in my expierence) much harder to speak, write, pronounce and understand. The French, they speak so damn fast! No, English is much easier. Dr. Magnus 13:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) IGp part 2 The IGP is active again. dRaboo still calls you dictator and such. and he edited congress illegally Pierlot McCrooke 12:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :It is things like this that makes me want to bash your head in. Just saying. Drabo13 13:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Go home Drabo. 19:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Why only block him one month? Honecker got three months, remember? Either block Drabo for three months or shorten Honecker's block to one month. Remember these IGP-fascists wanted to outlaw the LCP? Dr. Magnus 19:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :My memory is impeccable, thanks. 17:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Your Highness, your reaction did not solve the issue ((sad)) --Lars Washington 17:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Forum:The Pub There is someone there declaring a war Pierlot McCrooke 13:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Correct. Funny situation... Adlibita will totally kick Lovia's ass... you guys should have listened to the IGP after all: without an army, you are weak and defenceless. Pacifism is for pussies... What will Lovia do now? How can we fight off a hostile nation's invasion without armed forces? We will seriously get our asses kicked, it is time for a speedy reaction. We have to defend our homes, Your Majesty. Dr. Magnus 16:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Or every state declares itself independent and there no longer is a war between Lovia and Adlibita, because Lovia no longer exists è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::No OWTB, that will only lead to more problems. It would be the end of Lovia. No, we need to fight back. But how to fight back without an army to defend our homes? The answer is simple: we need to assemble an army and we need to do so quickly. Shall we hire an army of mercenaries? The LCP and the Donia clan is willing to contribute financially. Dr. Magnus 16:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know. Have you seen Dimitri recently? He seems to have gone. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dunno where Dimitri has went. But as you see: the ship cannot sail without the captain on deck... Dr. Magnus 16:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In a corner with a study book (translation from something by lars) Pierlot McCrooke 16:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC)\ :::::::A captain who reads books rather then to lead his country to victory? What sort of captain is that? Lovia needs our King to assemble an army and be prepared to fight off the enemy. The enemy is at the gates: will we flee or will we fight? I know what I want to do: grab my gun and fight. Are you with me, McCrooke, OWTB, your Majesty? Dr. Magnus 16:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't have a gun. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::In cas~e of a war, i have a room with guns in my home in TV Pierlot McCrooke 16:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :War is for pussies. Diplomacy is a lot harder than making it rain bullets and bash each others heads to pieces. What happens outside Lovia shouldn't be taken in consideration. If Adlibita wants a war it will find itself positioned against a bunch of people who just neglect them. If they take up the fight to this site, we block them. Make edits, not war! 13:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Do Something Do something to stop those who bring disorder to this wiki. It is currently going backward. More fighting and disputing is happening than there is editing. Flame wars here are close to 10,000% the average of wikia. That sucks. If you fail to stop the flaming, I can almost guarantee that Central Wikia will stop them for you. I've already seen that happen before. It won't be good for you. Spammers and disputers will be banned, and admins will lose their powers. The wikia will go quiet for close to a month, then when they're done, the wikia will take a long time before it bounces back (''if ''it bounces back). I simply advise you to take action. You are administrator, and you '''must '''do your job. Edward Hannis 19:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you are talking about the silly conversations about a possible war to brake out, then you shouldn't wear anymore. Our prime minister Yuri has solved the problem, normally there shouldn't be any problems anymore Jon Johnson 20:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is actually a Anti-Cabalist book with swearing in it. Wruitten by Brenda Young... Pierius likes it Pierlot McCrooke 20:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I've seen the page, but isn't it normal that such splitter-groups come to exist? Maybe because of them there can be a good opposition. But we need to control anti-monarchy movements!! Jon Johnson 20:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it is normal. But these anti-monarchy movements may endanger our peace and they seem to cause flame wars Pierlot McCrooke 20:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Such feeble opinions do not stand in this country. Justice will strike with a grudge unseen! Jon Johnson 21:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, King May i become a citizen?? i have done 50 edits.Couplaohla 22:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC)